The Seven Legendary of Great Spirit's
by 4Mekaliya-Chan
Summary: Kehidupan seorang Hatsune Miku yang damai berubah setelah mengalami suatu kejadian dan bertemu dua orang misterius. Miku pun sadar jika ia memiliki kekuatan spesial yang di sebut " Great Spirit" dan membuat hidupnya penuh fantasi. Tetapi, ada saja rintangan yang mengganggu Miku Dkk. dan bertemu pengguna "Great Spirit" lainnya. Apa yang akan terjadi? *Bad Summary* Mind to RnR?


**The Seven Legendary of Great Spirit's –**

**Ini FF apa adanya, jadi…**

**.**

**Kalau gak suka, jangan baca dan tekan tombol 'BACK'**

**.**

~Selamat Membaca~

Disclalmer : Vocaloid milik Yamaha Crop dll. Utauloid dan Fanloid punya Creator masing masing

Warning : Typo(s) Kebanyakan, Kapital yang tak beraturan, Alur kecepatan dan kelmbatan, dan hal lainnya

**[ ! Warning ! ]**

**[ Beberapa karakter akan mengalami perubahan warna mata dan rambut. Jadi ku harap kalian tidak terganggu ^w^ ]**

**Chapter 1 : " Pertemuan dengan orang Misterius "**

Suatu sore yang cerah, ada dua orang gadis yang menikmati hari liburannya. Gadis itu bermbut tosca dan honeyblond. Mereka sesekali mengunjungi toko-toko di pinggir jalan, hingga mereka berhenti di pinggir danau dan duduk di rerumputan untuk melihat matahari yang sudah mulai tenggelam.

"Nee nee, Miku-chan" panggil gadis honeyblond

"Ada apa, Rin-chan?" jawab gadis berambut tosca yang di panggil 'Miku'

"Sore ini adalah hari terakhir liburan musim panas kan" tanya gadis yang di panggil 'Rin'

"Benar juga ya… rasanya liburan itu cepat sekali berlalu ya. Andaikan liburan kita ini lebih lama ya…" jawab Miku

"Iya, setelah ini aku akan pindah sekolah. Jadi ini adalah momen terakhir kita bersama" ucap Rin sedih

"Iya, kau akan pindah di asramanya kan. Jadi kau tidak akan bisa kesini lagi" ucap Miku sedih

"Iya, kuharap nanti kita bertemu lagi ya" kata Rin sedih

"Jangan seperti itu Rin-chan! Pastilah kita akan beremu lagi!" ucap Miku merubah suasana

"Hahahah… yak au benar Miku-chan" ucap Rin sambil tersenyum

"Aku akan mengirimi mu surat, jadi kau harus membacanya ya" ucap Miku

"Hehehe… Ten…tu" ucap Rin terhenti yang diikuti dengan wajahnya yang terkejut seperti habis melihat hantu

"Emm, Rin-chan, ada apa?" tanya Miku cemas dengan keanehan pada sahabatnya

"Emm, Bukan apa-apa" jawab Rin sambil berdiri "Miku-chan ayo pulang, hari sudah mulai gelap" ajak Rin sambil menarik Miku berdiri

"Iya, ayo pulang" jawab Miku

Mereka pun berjalan bersama menuju rumah mereka. Di sebuah taman, mereka pun berpisah dan mengambil jalan yang berbeda.

**[ Miku POV ]**

Aku Hatsune Miku, sedang menyusuri jalan yang sering ku lewati saat pulang ke rumah. Sambil jalan, aku mengeluarkan HP ku. Lalu aku teringat sesuatu, lalu aku mengeluarkan sebuah gantungan jeruk dari tas ku.

"OH YA! AKU LUPA MEMBERIKAN GANTUNGAN INI KE RIN-CHAN!" teriakku

Aku bartu teringat dengan gantungan yang ku beli tadi dari toko untuk sahabatku, Kagamine Rin. Karena ku pikir Rin masih belum jauh, tampa pikir panjang aku langsung berlari kearah jalan yang sering di lewati Rin.

'Rin-chan, Rin-chan, dimana kamu' gumam ku sambil mencari Rin

Aku masih berlari mencari sosok Rin. Tetapi entah kenapa tiba tiba suasana berubah. Orang-orang menghilang, di sekitar ku menjadi sepi dan langit berubah menjadi hijau. Rasanya seperti waktu terhenti.

"A-Apa yang terjadi" ucapku kebingungan dengan apa yang terjadi

"**GYAAAHHH"**

"A-Apa itu" ucap ku terkejut melihat ada sebuah monster di pinggir gang di depanku. Monster itu berbentuk seperti gurita besar dan bermata merah terang.

"**GGYYYAAAAAHHH"**

"Kyaaa" serontak aku langsung berlari karena monster itu mulai mendekati ku.

Aku berlari-menghindari monster itu. Lalu aku melihat sebuah gedung kontruksi. Tampa pikir panjang, aku lari menuju gedung itu dan bersembunyi di sebuah ruangan. Setelah merasa aman, aku pun langsung menengok ke luar dan kelihatannya monster yang mengejarku tadi sudah menghilang. Aku pun keluar dari gedung itu, tetapi, aku seperti merasa ada yang memata-matai ku.

Aku pun putuskan mencoba pulang dengan niat bersembunyi di dalam rumah saja, jadi aku pun jelan dengan penuh waspada. Saat aku sudah dekat dengan rumahku, ada sebuah serigala bermata merah yang mendekati ku. Sepontan aku pun lari memasuki rumah ku.

Aku berhasil masuk dan langsung menunci pintu agar srigala itu tidak masuk. Aku pun langsung lari menuju kamarku tapi naas, sebelum sampai ke kamarku. Aku di hadang dengan moster srigala tadi, entah bagai mana moster itu bisa masuk.

'**WOOOFFF'**

"Menjauh dari ku!" ucapku sambil memukulkan sebuah panci yang ada didekatku ke monster itu lalu lari keluar melalui pintu belakang.

Aku berlari… Aku berlari… Aku berlari hingga aku ada di sebuah taman. Aku duduk di salah satu di kursi taman karena kelelahan berlari. Aku pun menatap langit mengapa bisa jadi begini. Yang ku ingat, aku berlari mencoba menemukan Rin. Tapi tak ketemu.

"Kira-kira kemana yah orang-orang, apa mereka baik baik saja…" gumam ku

"**GYAAAHHH"** "AHHHH"

Sakit, itulah yang ku rasakan saat ini. Karena tiba-tiba ada sebuah monster gurita tadi memukulku dan aku pun terpental jauh.

"A-Aww" rintih ku memegangi tangan ku yang terluka "Sebenarnya mereka ini mau apa" gumam ku sambil menahan rasa sakit ku

"GYAAAH"

"T-Tidak, M-Menjauh lah D-dari k-ku" ucapku mengambil beberapa langkah mundur karena moster itu mendekati ku

"A-Apa mau mu" ucap ku ketakutan hingga aku tersandar si sebuah pohon manggis(?)

"M-Menjauh… J-jangan dekati aku!" ucapku terduduk di pohon itu

"**GYYYAAAAAAHH"** monster itu pun mengankat salah satu tentekelnya untuk memukulku

'Siapa pun… tolong aku' piker ku sambil menutup mata ku

"**GYAAAHHH"** 'Srashh'

"Hah?" ucapku terkejut karena monster yang di hadapanku tadi sekarang tebelah dua dan berlahan menghilang.

"Apa kamu baik-baik saja, Miku" ucap seseorang laki-laki berambut hitam dan mata merah serta membawa sebuah Tas dan Scythe(?) atau Senjata yang sering digunakan Reaper(?). Tunggu… mata merah?!

"A-Apa maumu! Jangan-jangan kau moster yang dapat berbicara!" ucapku asal karena monster-monster yang ku lihat mulai tadi selalu bermata merah

"Hahahaha… apa maksudmu aku ini monster? hahahaha" ucapnya sambil tertawa

"I-Itu tidak lucu tau!" ucapku kepadanya, tapi entah kenapa wajahnya itu, mengingakan ku ke orang yang ku sayangi dudu tapi telah pergi. Aku ingin menayakannya, tapi itu tidak mungkin. Jadi ku pendam saja rasa pensaranku ini.

"Yang penting, apa kau baik-baik saja, Mi—" ucapnya terputus seperi batu menyadari sesuatu "Ahh, Mi-Misalnya kau terluka, aku akan mengobatimu" lanjutnya sambil membantu ku berdiri

"Iya, tangaku terluka" ucapku sambil melihatkan bekas luka goresan tadi

"Kalau begitu ikut dengan ku" ucapnya sambil menggendongku

"A-Apa maksudmu" ucapku panik

"Aku akan mengantarkanmu ketempat yang aman" jawabnya sambil bersiaga mau lompat

"Memang ada?" tanyaku menguatkan pengangn ku ke dia

"TENTU SAJA ADA" ucapnya sambil melompat, bukan, lebih tepatnya terbang

"AAAAAAHHHHHH" teriakku sambil memegangnya erat

**[ Miku POV. End ]**

Laki-laki itu pun membawa Miku ke sebuah gedung. Dia pun berhenti setelah memasuki gedung itu.

"Nah, Kita sudah sampai" ucapnya ke Miku "Kita akan aman untuk sementara di sini" lanjutnya

"Benarkah?" tanya Miku

"Iya, Nah, Sini mana tanganmu yang luka tadi?" tanya laki-laki itu ke Miku

"Ini" ucap miku sambil menyorongkan tangannya yang terluka

"Sebentar ya" ucapnya ke Miku sambil mengeluarkan Kotak P3K "Tahan ya" ucapnya sambil menyiram tangan Miku yang terluka dengan sebuah air misterius. Berlahan-lahan luka Miku mengngecil lalu menghilang.

"WAAAHH LANGSUNG HILANG" ucap Miku kagum "KAU BELI DIMANA AIR ITU?! AKU JUGA MAU" lanjut Miku

"Hahahaha… Kau terlalu berlebihan" ucapnya ke Miku

"Terima Kasih ya…" ucap Miku

"Zatsune" ucap laki-laki itu saperti mengetahui maksud Miku

"Oke, Terima Kasih ya Zatsune" ucap Miku

"Hahaha… tidak papa" jawab laki-laki berambut hitam itu atau 'Zatsune'

"Oh ya, aku lupa memperkenalkan diri ku. Aku Hatsune Miku, panggil saja Miku. Salam kenal ya" ucap Miku memperkenalkan dirinya sambil menyorongkan telapak tangannya

"Iya, salam kenal" ucap Zatsune menerima juluran tangan Miku

"nah ka—" ucapan Miku terputus saat melihat seseorang melihat mereka.

"Hei Zatsune. Kau megenalnya" tanya Miku ke Zatsune

"Siapa?" ucap Zatsune melihat belakangnya dan ia pun langsung terkejut

"Ahh, Rui" ucap Zatsune

"Mi-Mikkkkooo" ucap gadis berambut hitam dan bermata kuning yang di panggil 'Rui'

"Miko?" ucap Miku bingung

"Shhhiii" Ucap Zatsune meberi isyarat kepada Rui

"Ahhh, maksudku Zatsune. Siapa gadis yang bersamamu itu" ucap Rui seperti baru ingat sesuatu

"Ahaha, Dia Hatsune Miku. Miku, dia Rui" ucap Zatsune menperkenalkan mereka

"Aku R-Rui" ucap Rui "Salam kenal H-Hatsune-san" lanjutnya memperkenalkan diri

"Iya, aku Hatsune Miku, panggil saja Miku. Senang bertemu dengan mu" jawab Miku

"Anoo,…" **"GYAAAHHH" 'WOOOF'**

ucapan Rui terpotong karena tiba-tiba ada lima ekor monster mendekati mereka.

"WAAAHHHH" ucap Miku terkejut dan Rui pun mendekati Miku

"Rui jaga Miku!" perintah Zatsune

"Baiklah!" jawab Rui

"A-Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Miku

"Miku-chan, tetaplah di belakangku" ucap Rui serius

"B-Baiklah" ucap Miku "Eh?! Zatsune?" lanjut Miku terkejut melihat Zatsune maju sendirian "R-Rui, apa yang di lakukan Zatsune?" tanya Miku

"Tidak papa Miku-chan. Lihat saja" jawab Rui

"T-Tapi" ucap Miku cemas

"Lihat saja, dia tidak mungkin kalah hanya dengan monster tingkat bawah" ucap Rui tenang

"Aku menmanggilmu, Spirit of Darkness" ucap Zatsune dan perlahan-lahan munculah sebuah Scythe di tanggan Zatsune

"WoW" ucap miku Kagum

"**GYAAAHHH" 'WOOOOFFFFF'** para monster itu pun menyerang Zatsune

"Pergilah!" ucap Zatsune dan menebas dua monster tadi. Lalu Zatsune pun maju lalu menebas seekor moster lagi

"Menghilanglah" ucap Zatsune lalu menghabisi dua monster yang tersisa

"Apa kalian baik-baik saja?" tanya Zatsune

"Iya / Tentu saja" jawab Miku dan Rui bersamaan

"Ter-Kyaaa" ucap Miku terputus karena tiba-tiba seekor monster burung membawanya keluar

"MIKUU" panggil Rui dan Zatsune

"TOLONG AKUUU" teriak Miku histeris

"Ayo kita selamatkan Miku!" ucap Zatsune dengan pelan ke Rui

"Baiklah" jawab Rui pelan "Tapi, hati-hati. Itu monster tingkat menengah,…Mikuo" ucap Rui memperingati Zatsune

"Tentu saja, lagi pula…" ucap Zatsune "Saat aku dalam wujud ini, tolong jangan memanggilku dengan nama asliku" lanjutnya

"RUII, ZATSUNEE, TOLONG AKUU" teriak Miku di luar

"Ayo kita mulai Rui!" ucap Zatsune lalu menarik Rui dan membawanya ke atas sebuah gedung. Lalu Zatsune melesat menuju monster yang membawa Miku dengan cara terbang

"Baiklah. Aku memanggilmu, Spirit of Rain" ucap Rui, lalu dua buah pistol muncul di tangan Rui. Rui pun mengarahkannya ke monster burung itu

"Sasaran terkunci!" ucap Rui "Siap menunggu perintah!" teriak Rui ke Zatsune

"Tunggulah!" ucap Zetsune mendekati kaki monster itu "MIKU! MENUNDUK!" ucapnya yang membuat Miku langsung menundukan kepalanya lalu Zetsune pun memotong kaki monster itu lalu mengkap Miku.

"RUI SEKARANG" teriak Zetsune memberi tanda

"Baiklah! TEMBAK" Rui pun mengerti lalu menembak monster itu dan monster itu mulai menghilang

"Wow, tembakan yang bagus Rui" puji Zatsune

"Tentu saja! HAHAHAHA" ucap Rui dengan penuh rasa bangga

"Apa kau bai-baik saja?" tanya Zetsune sambil menurunkan Miku

"Maaf ya, aku merepotkan kalian" ucap Miku

"Ahh, Tidak papa. Itu sudah menjadi tugas kami membasmi monster seperti itu, Miku-chan" ucap Rui

"Tugas kalian?" tanya Miku

"Woii, Rui !" ucap Zetsune seperti memberi isyarat

"Upss, Lupakan yang kukatakan ya. Miku-chan" ucap Rui

"Tidak, Maafkan aku menanyakan hal yang aneh" ucap Miku

"Tidak papa" jawab Rui "Seperitnya sudah kembali normal ya" lanjut Rui

"Iya, langit sudah kembali normal" ucap Miku menatap langit

"Sini, kuantarkan pulang. Kau telah melewati hari yang sulit" ucap Zetsune

"Terima kasih" ucap Miku "Oh, ya" lanjut Miku

"Apa kita dapat bertemu lagi?" tanya Miku

"Tentu saja bisa!" jawab Rui

"Kita akan bertemu lagi cepat atau lambat" Jawab Zetsune

"Terima Kasih Banyak" ucap Miku sambil tersenyum terharu

Zetsune dan Rui pun mengantarkan Miku pulang. Setelah di rumah Miku, Miku menyuruh Rui dan Zatsune untuk menunggu di luar lalu Miku pun masuk lewat belakang rumah seperti maling(?) karena ia mengunci pintu rumahnya dari dalam saat ada monster tadi.

Karena langit sudah gelap, Miku menyuruh (baca: Memakasa) Rui dan Zetsune ikut makan malam bersamanya. Mau tidak mau, Rui dan Zatsune mensetujuinya dan ikut makan malam bersama Miku.

Setelah makan malam, miku meminta mereka menunggu karna ia ingin mendi sebentar. Tetapi, setelah Miku keluar,Rui dan Zatsune sudah pergi dan meninggalkan sebuah kertas. Di kertas itu bertuliskan…

_**Untuk Miku**_

_** Maaf kami pergi tampa mengatakan apa pun, tapi kami janji akan menjelaskannya saat kita beremu lagi. Kita pasti akan bertemu lagi cepat atau lambat. Terima kasih atas makananya, itu lezat! Sampai jumpa lagi, Miku-chan**_

_**Salam hangat,**_

_**R &amp; Z**_

Setelah membaca itu, Miku merasa kecewa sekaligus senang.

"Memang orang-orang misterius" gumam Miku lalu menuju kamarnya lalu merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur dan meutup matanya. Ia pun tertidur.

Dari luar rumah Miku terlihat dua orang melihat jendela kamar Miku

"Maaf ya Miku-chan, kami pergi duluan. Habisnya Mikuo-kun takut kamu mengetahui dirinya" ucap Rui

"Oi, Rin! Sampai kapan kau mau meggunakan wujud itu" ucap Zatsune lalu sebuah kabut hitam menyelimuti Zetsune lalu Zetsune berubah menjadi laki-laki beambut Tosca dan bermata tosca

"Baiklah Mikuo-kun" jawab Rui lalu Rui pun berubah Menjadi gadis berambut honeyblond berpita putih yang dipanggil 'Rin'

"Ayo kita pulang, nanti Master marah-marah lagi" ajak laki-laki berambut tosca yang dipanggil 'Mikuo'

"Baiklah!" jawab Rin

Mereka pun pergi menghilang secepat angin berhembus. Tetapi, seseorang dari semak-semak memperhatikan mereka

"Fufufufufu, Sepertinya Mikuo-kun sangat menyayangi gadis itu yah" ucap 'orang itu'

"Hatsune Miku, yaa. Mungkin dia dapat kujadikan umpan agar Mikuo-kun mau keluar. Fufufufu" lanjut orang itu

"Bahagia lah sekarang, karena ajal mu akan menjemputmu…." ucapnya

" Hatsune Mikuo " ucapnya sambil tersanyum sinis

**Bersambung –**

A/N : Hai semuanya, bagai mana cerita ini? Jelek? Udah pasti. Banyak TYPOnya? Pasti lahh. Cerita ini saya dapatkan saat bergalau ria karena binggung memilih anime yang ingin di tonton saat Spring 2015. Semuanya rame dan seru sih (_ TwT)_

Maaf banyak fic yang low up-date, fic ini rencananya bakal saya lanjuti sampai ide saya habis. Karna saya lagi libur, hahahaha (_ ^w^)_

_**Sekian, tolong Review yah… tapi usahakan jangan Flame. Habisnya saya lagi mudah Galau,**_

_**Jadi Review ya… walau pun Cuma satu, itu sangat berharga bagi ku.**_

_**Akhir kata, Sampai berjumpa lagi (~ ^w^)~**_


End file.
